


i'll love you until the end of time

by Misterdevere



Series: what’s life without love [4]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misterdevere/pseuds/Misterdevere
Summary: Merlin proposes
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: what’s life without love [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868476
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	i'll love you until the end of time

The first time Eggsy mentioned the idea of marriage, he wasn’t completely sure how well it had gone. It was a couple of months after Merlin had moved in with them and he was checking in with Leo. “Now that we’re kind of settled, what would you think about me and Merlin getting married? I mean, we’re not, we haven’t really even talked about it but if we did want to at some point, I wanna know how you’d feel about it.”

Leo shrugged. “If you wanna marry him, you should.”

“It’s a big decision, it affects you too. What do _you_ think?”

“I’m not answering that.”

“Why not?”

“It’s not about me, it’s about what you and Merlin want.”

“Yeah, but-“

“I don’t want anything to do with this, dad, alright?! I just told you you should marry him if you want to, will you please just leave me out of it?” Leo stalked off upstairs, ignoring Eggsy calling behind him. Eggsy followed up a while later and waited for Leo to call him in, although he groaned and threw himself back on his bed. “Please, dad.”

“Why don’t you wanna talk about it?”

“It’s not up to me.”

“I care what you think.”

“I know.”

“So why don’t you wanna talk about it?”

“Because I don’t want you to marry him just because I want you to, or not marry him even though you want to and he leaves us because I’m not enthusiastic enough about it and I just don’t wanna say the wrong thing and fuck everything up, alright?!”

The words tumbled out of his mouth in a panic and Eggsy let him breathe for a moment before he answered. “Mate, you’re not gonna fuck anything up.”

Leo chewed at his lip. “You’ve been together for years and I ain’t a little kid any more. If I didn’t like you being with him, you’d know by now. I’m fine with whatever you wanna do.”

“You sure?” Leo nodded and Eggsy thought for a long few moments. “And you would tell me if you didn’t want me to?”

“Yes, dad. I know you wanna do right by me but I don’t need to get involved in every decision. You need to just think about you and Merlin sometimes.”

“You know it would make him your stepdad.”

“Told you, I don’t need a stepdad.”

“I know, mate.” Eggsy patted his leg as he went to leave. “But it’s alright to want one.” Leo rolled his eyes but didn’t quite hide his smile.

A year later, there was still no sign of wedding bells and Leo wondered if and when there would be. His answer came in the form of a text for Merlin.

_Are you going out after school?_

**Don’t think so, why?**

_I’ll pick you up_

Leo climbed into the car at 3:45. “Alright? Why the lift?”

“I want to talk to you about something, away from your dad. If you tell me not to, I won’t, but I want to ask him to marry me.” He glanced at Leo, trying to gauge his reaction. “I won’t ask him unless you’re okay with it and I know he won’t marry me unless you’re okay with it. Well, he might not say yes anyway but-“

“Course he will.”

“You think?”

Leo laughed as if he was being completely daft. “Yeah!”

“So you’re okay with it?”

“Yeah. I mean you’ve already been together for years and live together and everything, don’t really make a difference to me if you get married, does it?”

“Well, it might.”

“I mean it’s not gonna be bad for me. Yeah, you should ask him.”

“You’re sure?”

“100%” Merlin nodded at him with a small smile. “When are you gonna ask him?”

“I’m not sure. I want it to be romantic but he wouldn’t want anything public.”

“I could keep him out of the house one day and stay at a mate’s for the night, you could have a romantic night in. Just tell me when.”

“Thanks, lad.”

They put a plan together for the following Saturday. Leo talked his dad into going out shopping while Merlin got everything prepared, and Eggsy dropped him off at a friend’s house on the way home. When he got back the hallway was sprinkled with rose petals and Merlin was there with two glasses in hand. He grinned that same grin that had pulled Merlin in in the first place. “Well this is nice.”

Merlin wined him and dined him and when they were finished they lay on their garden lawn together beneath the moonlight hand in hand. Merlin reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a long box. “I have something for you.”

Eggsy opened it to find a delicate gold chain inside. “I love it.” He pressed a firm kiss to Merlin’s lips. “What’s this all for?”

“Eggsy, you’re my best friend and the love of my life. You and Leo are my family, I love you both and I’d like to make it official. Marry me.”

Eggsy froze. “I…Merlin, I…”

“Please, Eggsy, be my husband. Let me be yours.”

Eggsy threw a leg over Merlin’s hips and kissed him long and sweet. “Yes. I would love to marry you.”

“I got Leo’s approval.”

“Like you would’ve asked without it. You wanna make us a proper family, yeah?”

“More than anything.” Merlin smiled at him warmly and Eggsy grinned right back. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this very, very differently and decided to scrap most of it. I hope I made the right decision


End file.
